Is This What You Want?
by The Black Pandemic
Summary: Aisha mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Elsword karena salah paham. Akankah Elsword bisa menyelesaikan masalah tersebut, atau terhalang karena ada faktor lain? Just check it out and leave a review for me. This is a gift for 'the girl writer'.


**Hahhh... udak nggak mood gua nulis fanfic, gara-gara keinget sebuah lagu. Oh iya, ini adalah fanfic bahasa indonesia gua setelah Elgang's Daylife, dan yang ketiga setelah Ujian EIHS **

**Disclaimer: Demonic Twilight Aggressor bukan yang punya Elsword, tapi untuk plotnya ini milik gua jadi jangan coba-coba di-copas. *^* (kagak nanya!)**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, Typo OOC, kata-katanya campur aduk, kacau, Ending garing sampe angus, dll yang salah-salah disebutin aja, jangan takut. ^v^**

**Dah, gitu aja. Let's go to the story. -_-**

**Is This What You Want?**

**Elsword's POV**

**Flashback…**

"Apakah ini yang kau inginkan?!" aku beteriak kepada Aisha. "Sudah jelaskan. Sekarang hubungan kita berakhir, selamanya!" dia berteriak kembali kepadaku. Hubunganku dengan Aisha sudah berakhir. Aku yakin ini gara-gara salah paham.

**Keesokan harinya... (masih Elsword's POV)**

Setelah pelajaran selesai, aku menghampiri Aisha dan berkata, "Aisha, ikutlah denganku." Tapi Aisha malah bertanya, "Untuk apa aku pergi denganmu? Untuk mejelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi pada hari itu?" Aisha bertanya, "Ya." "Berapa kali aku harus katakan? Aku tidak mau pergi." Beberapa kali aku membujuk Aisha untuk pergi denganku, tetap saja dia tolak. Sebenarnya aku tahu, Aisha masih ada rasa sama aku, walaupun sedikit. Akhirnya, aku pergi dengan kekosongan di hatiku. Tapi, Aisha menghentikan langkahku untuk keluar kelas. "Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu." Akupun tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih." Dan pergi ke taman di bagian selatan sekolah.

**Di taman...**

Aisha melihaku dengan tatapan dingin. Akupun mulai menjelaskan semuanya. "Kau ingat hari itu? Hari dimana kau menyebut gadis berambut putih yang pergi bersamaku adalah pacarku?" Aisha menjawab dingin, "Ya. Dan kau sedang berpegangan tangan dengannya. Memangnya kenapa?"aku menjawab dengan nada setengah tinggi, "Dia itu adalah saudariku satu-satunya kau tahu? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau saudaramu satu-satunya telah pergi untuk selamanya, sementara kau sendirian?! " akhirnya aku hampir naik pitam, tapi demi menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman aku mengontrol emosiku. "Maaf atas kejadian yang tadi, bisa kita lanjutkan?" dia mengangguk. Aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada hari itu.

**Flashback...**

Aku dan Eve sedang berbelanja untuk persiapan makan malam di rumahku. Aku berhenti di jalan dengan tatapan seperti hendak menangis. Lalu Eve berkata, "Ada apa kak?" aku berbohong, "Ah, tidak apa-apa." Tapi Eve mengerutkan dahinya, memaksa. "Ayolah Kakak! Ceritakanlah!" aku hanya menghela nafas yang panjang. "Baiklah, tapi kita antar dulu barang-barang ini." "Oke, Kak!"

Setelah mengantarkan barang-barang, aku mengajak Eve ke taman. Kemudian, kami duduk di kursi seberang pohon sakura. Akupun menceritakan apa yang barusan terjadi pada Eve. "Kau tahu, kakak selalu mengingat masa-masa kakak bersama Kak Elesis." "Apa itu kak?" akupun mulai bercerita.

**Sub-Flashback... (ini jarang terjadi. -_-)**

Aku pergi bersama Kak Elesis berbelanja setiap sore. Kak Elesis selalu mengajak aku untuk pergi ke supermarket. Tapi... Di malam natal, Kak Elesis sedang pergi membeli perlengkapan untuk merayakan Natal, tapi sebelum Kak Elesis berhasil menyeberang, tiba-tiba sebuah truk melaju dengan cepat ke arah Kak Elesis dan menabrak dia, membuat dia terpental jauh. Supir truk yang menabrak kak Elesis tadi hampir lolos, tapi di tahan oleh Paman Penensio dan Kak Lowe, yang sempat melihat kejadian tersebut. Kemudian, supir tersebut dibawa ke kantor polisi, sementara aku menghampiri kak Elesis dan berteriak kepada semua orang, "Seseorang panggilkan ambulans!" tak lama kemudian Ambulans datang dan mengantarkan kak Elesis ke rumah sakit. Akupun ikut mengantarkan kak Elesis yang sekarat. "Kumohon kak, jangan mati!" aku pun berkata sambil menangis. "Sudahlah... jangan menangis Elsword... kakak akan baik-baik saja..." Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku berjalan bolak-balik. Setelah beberapa menit, dokter keluar dan berkata, "Kau saudara Nona Elesis kan?" aku mengangguk, lalu dokter itu pun menghela nafas, "Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Saya mengucapkan turut berbelasungkawa atas meninggalnya Nona Elesis." Mataku melebar sempurna, seakan aku tidak percaya kakakku telah pergi untuk selamanya. "Dok, ini mimpi kan?" aku bertanya kepada dokter. "Apa yang kamu bicarakan, anak muda. Ini bukan mimpi." Tapi aku tetap tidak percaya. "Katakan dok, ini bohong kan?" aku berteriak sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "Maafkan aku anak muda. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan bilang ibumu untuk mempersiapkan pemakaman untuk kakakmu." "Baiklah." Akupun berlari keluar sambil menangisi kepergian kakakku. Sesampainya di rumah, ibuku langsung menghampiriku dan bertanya, "Kenapa Elsword? Kenapa kau menangis?" aku menjawab sambil terisak, "Kak Elesis.. sudah meninggal..." aku melihat ibuku terkejut, lalu air mata perlahan mengalir di pipi ibuku. "Tidak! Katakan Elsword, ini bohong, bukan?!" ibuku masih tidak percaya. "Ini bukan kebohongan, ibu. Kak Elesis telah pergi meninggalkan kita selamanya." Akhirnya ibuku menangis. Aku menghampiri ibuku dan mengajak beliau ke rumah sakit.

**End of Sub-Flashback... (masih dalam flashback.)**

Akupun mengeluarkan air mata, mengenang masa-masa bersama kak Elesis. "Sudahlah kak Elsword. Doakan saja semoga kak Elesis berada di sisi Tuhan." Akupun menyapu air mataku dengan punggung tanganku. "Iya, kau benar. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Hari sudah mulai gelap." Tapi sialnya aku malah bertemu dengan Aisha sedang menutup mulutnya, tandanya dia tidak percaya aku membawa perempuan lain yang notabene adalah adikku sendiri. Aisha pun lari menjauhiku, dan aku mengejarnya sampai di pintu keluar taman. "Aisha, tunggu!" "Untuk apa aku harus menunggumu?! Menjauhlah dariku! Aku ingin kau pergi di hadapanku untuk selamanya!" dia berteriak, memintaku untuk menjauh darinya. "Tunggu, Aisha. Aku bisa menjelaskannya." "Aku tidak peduli apa penjelasannmu. Sekarang hubungan kita berakhir disini." Mataku melebar, mendengar Aisha meminta hubungan kami berakhir alias putus. "Apakah ini yang kau inginkan?! "Sudah kukatakan, sekarang hubungan kita berakhir disin!i" aku menunduk dan aku meninggalkan Aisha sendirian. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Dan aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari Aisha.

**End of Flashhback...**

"Jadi, perempuan yang bersamamu tadi itu adalah adikmu?" "Ya. Dan kau mengerti sekarang kenapa aku memintamu untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku?" dia mengangguk, lalu menunduk dengan wajah penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Elsword. Aku terlalu egois." Kulihat matanya mulai mengeluarkan airmata. "Maafkan aku." Kata Aisha sambil terisak. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ini juga salahku kok." Aku memegang pipinya dan menyapui air matanya. "Bisa kita mulai dari awal?" Aisha mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tanpa disadari, bel berbunyi, tanda para siswa masuk ke kelas. (Lho? Lama amat jam istirahatnya.)

**Skip time...**

**Aisha's POV**

Aku pulang bersama Elsword. Mumpung jalan kerumah satu jalur, jadi kami sering punag bersama. Sesampainya di depan rumahku, aku melambaikan tanganku ke Elsword. "Aku pulang!" kataku sambil membuka pintu. "Ah, Aisha. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" ibuku bertanya. "Baik, ma. Saya juga sudah baikan dengan Elsword." Ibuku mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau baikan dengan dia? Ada masalah apa sampai-sampai kau sudah berbaikan lagi dengan Elsword?" "Yah, cuma salah paham, lalu saya minta putus sama dia gara-gara dia membawa perempuan lain yang ternyata adalah adiknya sendiri." Kudengar mamaku tertawa, "Haduh, Aisha... gara-gara adiknya sendiri kamu minta putus sama Elsword?" "Habis, adiknya itu cantik sekali sih. Oh iya, nama adiknya itu adalah Eve." "Ya sudah, kau mandi dulu lalu kerjakan tugasmu." Aku mengangguk, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi

**Elsword's POV**

Sesampainya dirumah, kulihat Eve sedang menungguku di ruang tamu. "Kakak kok lama sekali sih pulangnya?" "Hehe... maaf ya. Kakak pulang bersama teman kakak." Mendengar aku mengucapkan 'teman', Eve langsung nyengir tidak jelas, "Hehehe... teman atau pacar?" "Sudah kakak bilang kakak pulang dengan teman kakak!" Eve mulai tertawa tapi hanya sebentar, "Sudahlah. Kakak mandi dulu. Biar saya ya ng bantu ibu." "Baiklah." Akupun masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi aku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ponselku berdering, dan kulihat nama pemanggilnya, kemudian suasanaku yang tadinya senang berubah menjadi jengkel. "Ara." Kuangkat ponselku tersebut dan menjawabnya,

'Hai, Elsword! Kau ada kegiatan tidak malam ini?'

"Maaf, Ara. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. Untuk apa kau meneleponku malam-malam ini?"

'Oh, begitu. Kalau besok malam bagaimana? Aku ada tiket untuk menonton film. Aku maunya mengajak Add tapi ia ada urusan dengan keluarganya.'

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Besok aku ada urusan dengan Aisha. Jadi ajak saja Chung."

'Tapi...'

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ya sudah, kututup teleponnya."

Aku langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan. Aku berpikir bagaimana caranya Ara percaya aku punya urusan sama Aisha. 'Hmm... besok hari Sabtu, artinya nggak ada tugas atau apapun. Aku tidak ada kerjaan. Oh iya, aku ajak Aisha saja ah...' ku ambil ponselku kembali dan kutulis sms ke Aisha:

'Aisha, besok malam kamu ada kegiatan tidak? aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kan mumpung malam Natal.'

Tak lama kemudian, ponselku berbunyi dan aku langsung menyerobotnya. Kulihat balasan sms dari Aisha:

'Umm... besok aku tidak ada kerjaan. Jadi kita ketemuannya dimana?'

Aku menjawab sms-nya:

'Temui aku di depan taman tempat kita bertemu sejak kau menyatakan kita putus, bagaimana?"

Aisha menjawabnya dengan cepat:

'Hmm... dimana ya? Oh, aku ingat.

P.S: jangan ingatkan aku kata-kata itu lagi dong?'

Aku tertawa melihat Aisha berkata begitu.

'Maaf, maaf. Ingat, jam 8 malam, oke?'

'Oke. Tunggu aku disana."

'Baik.'

Aku senyum-senyum sendiri, sampai Eve memanggilku. 'Kak, makan malan sudah siap!'

"Baik, aku segera kesana!"

**Skip Time to Tomorrow Night... (Males -_-)**

Baik, sudah jam 7.45 malam, aku sedang menunggu Aisha.

**Aisha's POV**

Haduuhh... aku telat! Bagaimana ini?! "Ibu, sekarang jam berapa?" "Sudah jam 7.45 malam." '_Yes_, 15 menit lagi. Aku akan kesana sekarang juga.' "Bu, saya pergi dulu ya?" "Hati-hati di jalan." Akupun berlari ke taman, dan melihat Elsword sedang duduk di kursi sendirian.

**Elsword's POV**

Ah, itu dia! "Aisha!" Aisha menghampiriku. "Sudah siap?" aku bertanya, "Siap. Ayo kita pergi!" dia berteriak saking senangnya. Aku hanya ber-sweatdrop ria sambil bergumam di pikiranku, 'dasar anak-anak.'

Kami berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota. Aku dan Aisha tak sengaja bertemu Raven dan Rena lagi jalan-jalan juga. "Eh, Raven. Tumben kamu kencan sama Rena." "Memangnya ada masalah denganku?" jiahh... dia malah marah-marah! "Enggak sih, cuma... ini entah perasaanku atau aku lagi bermimpi kalau aku sedang melihat Rena lagi kencan sama Raven? Aisha, cubit pipiku dong?" "Aduh, Els! Ini bukan mimpi! Ini beneran!" nah, jadi ini mimpi ya? "Aisha, gampar aku, _please_?!" Hei, Els. Kenapa lu malah minta digampar ama Aisha?" "Eh, Raven. Tumben juga kau memakai bahasa gaul." "Yaaahhh... malah nanya balik! Udah ah, _Let's Go_!" tolong Aisha! Tolong gampar aku!

**Aisha's POV**

Kok, aneh juga kalau aku melihat Elsword lagi bicara sama Raven, malahan minta di tampar oleh aku. "Eh, Aisha!" Rena memanggilku. "Ada apa ya?" "Kamu masih jadian sama Elsword?" dia bertanya dengan nada yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" "Kamu harus hati-hati sama gadis bernama Ara. Kelihatannya dia mau merebut Elsword darimu." Mataku melebar sempurna. "Bagaimana ini?" "Caranya gampang, terus bersama Elsword. Jangan pernah biarkan dia mendekati Elsword saat dia sendirian." Tiba-tiba Elsword mendengar pembicaraan aku dan Rena. "Jangan harap dia bisa mendekatiku." Katanya dengan nada sarkastik "Bagus Els! Jangan pernah dekati perempuan jalang tersebut. Dia sudah nggak perawan lagi. Dia selalu melakukan 'itu' pada laki-laki lain." Rena malah bertanya, sadar bahwa si Raven bicara sangat 'vulgar' "Eh, Ven. Sejak kapan kamu berbicara se'vulgar' itu?" "Eh, maafkan apa yang barusan kukatakan." Dia minta maaf. "Hei, itu Ara. Cepat, kita lari dari sini!" kata Rena tapi Elsword menahanku dan yang lain. "Biarkan aku bicara padanya."_mood_ Elsword berubah drastis. Ara datang dan mendekati Elsword. "Hai, Els! Kau sendirian disini?" "Tidak. Aku bersama Aisha dan Rena serta Raven."

**Elsword's POV**

"Elsword, bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" "Memangnya ada apa?" "Ada yang harus kubicarakan kepadamu." "Kalau aku menolak, bagaimana?" "Huhh..." kemudian Ara menarik lenganku dan membawaku pergi. "H-hei, mau kemana kamu membawaku?" "Ke tempat dimana kita bisa berduaan." Aku menggertakkan gigiku. "Memangnya kau apakan aku, hah?!" "Kumohon, Elsword. Jadikanlah aku yang kedua bagi kamu." Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan membagi hatiku dengan kamu. Lagian, aku sudah jadian dengan Aisha."

**Ara's POV**

'Oh, begitu ya. Kalau begitu akan kurebut Elsword darimu Aisha.' Pikirku sambil tersenyum jahat.

**Aisha's POV**

Hah, Elsword kemana? Kulihat tadi dia pergi bersama Ara. Tapi... ahh, itu dia. "Elsword!" "Hei, maaf terlambat." "Kemana saja kamu?" Rena bertanya. "Oh iya, tadi Ara ingin aku menjadi pacarnya tuh," itu membuat aku dan Rena terkejut. "Tapi kutolak dengan alasan aku tidak bisa membagi hatiku lagi dengan dia. Kan setengah hatiku milik Aisha~." Kata-kata tersebut sukses membuatku _blushing _berat. Rena hanya memegang pipinya, "Awww... Romantis banget!" "A-apa yang kau katakan?" Elsword hanya tertawa melihat pipiku memerah. Tetapi hal itu tidak berselang lama saat Ara menculik Elsword, dibantu oleh kakaknya, Ran. "Elsword!" aku berteriak memanggil Elsword yang sudah ditelan oleh kegelapan.

**Elsword's POV**

Aku sadar bahwa yang menculikku adalah Ara dan kakaknya, Ran. "Lepaskan aku!" "Tidak akan sampai kau menjadikan adikku sebagai pacarmu!" Dia berteriak sambil menodongkan pisau ke leherku. "Lebih baik aku memilih mati daripada aku harus menjadi pacar adikmu itu!" "Oh, itukah yang kau mau?" Ran memasukkan pisaunya ke sarung, kemudian meletakkannya ke meja. Setelah meletakkan pisau tersebu dia langsung memukul wajahku di bagia pipi. Tapi sebelum pandanganku mulai kabur, Raven dan yang lain sempat datang menolongku.

**Raven's POV**

Hee... jadi dia yang namanya Ran? Oke akan gue lawan si brengsek yang udah menculik teman gue itu. "Hei, kembalikan Elsword!" "Hahaha... aku akan mengembalikan temanmu jika ada yang bisa mengalahkanku." "Oke, gua tantang lo untuk bertarung!" "Heee... jadi begitu, ayo kita mulai."

**Rena's POV**

Sementara Raven lagi bertarung dengan Ran, aku dan Aisha langsung menghampiri Elsword yang kelihatannya diikat di kursi, tapi ditahan oleh Ara. "Kalian tidak bisa melepaskan Elsword dariku, terutama kau Aisha!" "Mau kau apakan Elsword?" "Aku akan merebut Elsword darimu, dia akan jadi milikku untuk selamanya." Dia tertawa maniak, tapi berhenti ketika kakaknya, Ran berhasil dikalahkan. "Kakak!" dia lansung ngacir, menghampiri kakaknya yang kini terluka akibat pukulan Raven. "Hah, gitu aja kemampuan lo?" sementara aku sama Aisha membebaskan Elsword dari ikatan tali tambang di sekitar kursi dan tubuhnya.

**Aisha's POV**

Setelah membebaskan Elsword, aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat, "Els, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" kataku sambil menangis di dekapan Elsword. "Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja." Akupun tersenyum lemah. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Aku mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Ara dan kakaknya yang terluka.

**Third Person's POV (alias Normal)**

Keesokkan harinya terdengar berita bahwa Ara Haan tertangkap oleh polisi setelah kejadian diculiknya Elsword di sebuah gudang. "Kasihan Ara, gara-gara ngikutin kakaknya jadinya gituan dah." "Yah, yang penting Elsword udah selamat dari marabahaya (?)." ujar Rena. "Udah ah, aku mau pergi kekantin dulu. Aku duluan ya?" "Ya,ya. Bilang aja kalo kau mau pergi ama si Elsword." Yang dikatakan Rena sukses membuat muka Aisha memerah. "A-apa yang kau katakan Rena?" dan Elsword pun langsung datang kayak mobil sedan lagi melaju dari Surabaya ke Jakarta(?) "Yo, Aisha! Ke kantin yuk!" "Ayo!" tanpa Aisha sadari, Elsword tersenyum dan menggumamkan sesuatu, "Aisha, aku mencintaimu." Dan memeluk Aisha secara tiba tiba. Aisha terkejut oleh Elsword yang mendadak memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ternyata Aisha pura-pura tidak sadar. "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu?" "Ya, dari wajahmu dan hatimu." Mereka berdua tertawa. "Ya, yang penting aku mencintaimu." "Aku juga."

**Hehe, genrenya agak berubah yang menurutku Angst malah jadi Hurt/Comfort, dan gak ada character death-nya lagi. Gimana menurut readers sekalian? Bagus? Jelek? Atau ancur? Kalo ancur biar Author hapus. Oh, gua lupa kelasnya. Ini dia:**

**Elsword : Lord Knight (kalo Rune Slayer terlalu... gitu dah.)**

**Aisha : Void Princess (nggak pake Elemental Master? Terserah gua dong.)**

**Rena : Wind Sneaker (dia bukan seorang elf. Cuman manusia biasa.)**

**Raven : Reckless Fist (walaupun gak pake nasod arm)**

**Eve : Code: Empress**

**Ara : Yama Raja. (soalnya dia jadi penjahat.)**

**Oh iya, satu lagi. Ini fic terakhir gua, karena bulan April nanti Author mengikuti UN di SMA Author. Untuk Elgang's Daylife, di-Discontinued dulu, baru gua update nanti.**

**Dah, gitu aja. Mind To Review? ^v^**


End file.
